Red
by battlefield4us
Summary: A tribute to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the Red Trailer. AU. Thank you for everything.


**For Monty Oum**

 **Thank you friend.**

A full moon covers the dark blue sky above the vast land of white snow.

A rose petal flies in the sky just before dissolving in thin air. And more had started to follow slowly.

A girl in a red cloak stands in front of two gravestones in the cliffside with no emotions hinted from behind her red hood, silence fills the air as her cape flows with the wind, rose petals flying from it.

 _Red like Roses fills my dreams and bring me to the place you rest_

In a few seconds, the young girl turned and walked away from the two gravestones.

 _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test_

As she wandered through the black woods, something soars through the trees and goes unnoticed. She stops and moved her head slightly, seeing the obstacle ahead of her.

 _Black the beast descends from shadows_

A horde of Grimm beowolves stood in the middle of the white field, growling as they see the young hooded girl, easy prey. One roars before charging with two others following. They leap in unison as their claws reached out to strike the girl, but when they reached her, she dissolved into rose petals and the creatures land on their backs before rolling on their feet. One looks around and noticed someone in the sky.

 _Yellow beauty burns...gold_

The girl from the ground flew high above, shining brightly from the white moonlight. She opened her eyes as she looked at the Grimm creature and her hand reached towards the hilt of her weapon.

She started to fall towards the earth and detects one of the monsters just below her landing spot. She spun herself and pulled out the weapon, a heavy sword of silver and grey markings. The blade rammed itself on the head of the Beowolf with her feet right on its snout. Pulling it out, she jumped back and landed on the snowy ground.

Her grip tightens as one of them approached from behind and she drew a heavy swing against its body, taking it apart before more appeared in sight. When the body disintegrated, the red haired grabbed the hilt with both hands and started to swing again.

The first swing took the form of a arc attack, dismembering the first Grimm by its torso. The second was another arc but less horizontal and swung against the neck of the monster which fell next to her. The third one was a thrust to the chest, impaling the creature until it was no more.

She pulled back the weapon and let its blade fold down for the barrels of a shotgun to appear when a Beowolf bravely lunged towards her. A quick pull of the trigger and the weapon recoiled after firing a shell, puncturing the Grimm in midair.

The moonlight continued to shine down on her as a new row of Grimm arrived. When the first of the new group came to her, she fired again, the recoil knocking her back a little but retaining her balance as it reformed into a sword and sliced another's head clean off. She spun herself to let it strike at the claws of the next, dismembering it but reversed her swing to cut its arm as well before doing the same and hitting the top of the head.

Her blade remained above the ground as she raised it up high and brought it down at the upper body of the Grimm, splitting the monster in half. She raised it rather quickly and thrust it at the head of another before flipping herself over and landing on the back of the blade that stuck on the ground.

A Beowolf approached forward with its claw about to attack but she jumped and it only met the back of the blade before she landed on its head to puncture the bottom jawbone. Landing back on the ground, she dashed forward and grabbed the blade from the creature, letting it fall to the ground before stabbing its eye.

As she raised it again, a sudden claw attacked her and sent her to the ground a few inches away. Standing up with her grip tighter than before, she could see a Beowolf with armor around its face and body, an older Beowolf. It roared fiercely at her and she only stood back.

The gears of the sword began to rotate and the blade began to separate parts of itself from each other, curving its shape to form a Crescent. She placed one hand on the cold ground and took a deep breath before she forced herself to dash.

Like a missile to a target, she spun herself forward while the blade continued to change, the hilt extending longer and the blade becoming curvier. Many rose petals surrounded her as she could see the Beowolf preparing to strike.

The petals vanished in front of her and she raised the newly-formed silver scythe high in the air before swinging down.

The blade pierced through the grimm's eye before suddenly breaking through the loose end of the armor and the entire face. Flying past the destroyed monster, she roughly crashed into the floor of snow and rolled with her weapon close to her before hopping off the ground and flipping herself in a landing position.

Both feet touched the ground and the bottom of the blade hovered above it. The girl stood there, drenched in snowflakes with her silver eyes darted to the vanished Grimm landscape with the moon behind her.

 _"Be Ready Ruby…_

 _for your journey begins here..."_


End file.
